


A random Miraculous one shot

by leononyoutube (aceisme)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, lilanette, nathanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceisme/pseuds/leononyoutube
Summary: Why because why notI do not own Miraculous LadybugMiraculous Ladybug is owned by Thomas Astruc, Zag Toons and probably morePlease support the official release





	A random Miraculous one shot

Recently Marinette has been hanging around with Lila and Nathanael a lot and most of the class has taken notice of the three. After class Kim and Alix believe that two out of the three are dating one another but Alya doesn't buy all of it "Mari loves Adrian too much to think about other relationships, to her it's get with Adrian or nothing" Alix and Kim knew this already but still think something might be up. Rose and Julika are intrigued as well and the four discuss which one they think is happening as Alya starts to walk home asking Marinette to walk with her which she does "bye guys" Mari says to Lila and Nath who still walk together to the park.

"I bet it's Mari and Nath" "I do too" Kim and Julika tell rose and Alix "well I say it's Lila and Nath who are having a thing" Alix tells them "so rose your the only one left do you say Lila and Mari?" Kim asks "actually yes, maybe there both bi?" She says "well we know that the girls both at least had a thing for Adrian and Nath had a thing for Marinette" Kim explains "maybe we're just thinking about this too much" Alix says and the others go silent for a second. Chloe over heard all this gossip and decided to mock them for it "what are you losers talking about?" She rudely and sarcastically asks "we're trying to figure out who's dating who out of Marinette, Lila and Nathanael" Kim tells her "uh why do you even care about lameos like them and slams the class room door. "Uh Chloe, aren't you a bit mad that their getting all the attention?" Sabrina asks Chloe and she stops dead in her tacks "for once your right, we need to find out so those losers go back to being losers" and she walks out of school.

"Why are you hanging round with those two?"  
Alya asks and Mari says "I have more friends then just you" "I mean I don't mind Nath but Lila!" Alya says to Marinette to which she replies with "well after her first few days Lila was really sad and didn't have any friends and I didn't want anyone to be like that so I started talking to her and we became friends" "so where did Nath come in?" Alya asks "Nath asked me if I could be used as a model for something he wanted to draw but I was a bit on the fence about it so I asked Lila about doing it and she was ok and they started talking while working" Alya stopped asking as they were right by her house and Mari goes upstairs. Alya continues thinking about the three as she heads home.

As Alix starts to walk back from school after training she sees Nathanael and Lila by the front of the school talking for a bit, she decides to hide behind the door frame of the schools main entrance poking her head out. Lila starts looking round and she sees no one as Alix hid her head when she saw Lila looking round, she pokes her head back out just to see Lila and Nath having a quick kiss before Lila walks off "called it, wished I got that on camera" and Alix starts walking home and sees Naths sketchbook and sees a drawing of Lila in a orange dress over a balcony.

The next day Alix tells the other three about what she saw and no one believed her "huh I sware that they did, if only I got my phone out in time" "looks like your not as fast as you thought" Kim said teasing her.

Nath, Lila and Mari were in the park, Mari and Lila were sitting on the fountain talking while Nath was sketching the image "Nath you don't have to draw everything you know" Lila says to him "sorry force of habit also it just looked too beautiful" he said smiling while the two girls laughed. Lila gave her phone to him "take a pic?" "Of course" he replied as he got the phone ready the two stood up on the fountain and posed together, while the three were doing this Adrien notices from behind a fence and he simply stood back and watched. "Alright Mari do you want one?" Nath asked "Let's all get one with each other" Mari said "I don't think I'm as pretty as you two" Nath said in a lower tone "don't put yourself down Nath you look great, doesn't he Lila?" "Yes you do" Lila said and the nice comments made Nath smiled, after Nath took two more photos, one on Maris and one on his he swapped places with Mari who took three photos of Lila and Nath on the fountain, one on each phone, "my turn" Lila said after the last photo Mari took and Lila did the same with Mari in her spot, Nath noticed Adrian watching "hey Adrian can you take a few pics?" He asked "sure" he replied and he was handed Naths phone first and he stood in the middle, Mari was next and so she stood in the middle and last was Lila who took her place in the middle. "Thanks" Lila said on behalf of all three of them and took her phone back "I have to go the other way sorry you two" Nath says "it's alright Nath" Lila and Mari say simultaneously, they look at each other afterwards and laugh as they walk off "bye you two" Mari says "ciao" Lila says. "Maybe I should tell my agency about you three" Adrian says "nah we're not that good" Nath insists and both of them start walking home while Adrian wonders what everyone's been wondering "what's up with those three."

Chloe is on a balcony connected to her room and looking down on the people around her when she notices Marinete and Lila walking together, thinking about what everyone else has been wondering she pulls out her phone and uses the camera to zoom in on them and presses record just in case anything happened, Lila and Mari kiss and say goodbye to each other, Chloe's jaw drops.

The next day Chloe is all ready to brag at the four who she called losers when she notices Mari and Nath hugging behind the school gate, she quickly tries to pull her phone out but they are already done by the time she has it out. As she goes into class she sees the four she laughed at talking together "hey idiots watch this!" Chloe demands and they have the same reaction as Chloe did when she saw it, Alya was wondering what everyone was dumbfounded by and asked so Chloe showed her "did you know about this?" Kim asks Alya "no, no I didn't" she said in a deep tone.

"The weird thing was earlier I saw Marinette and Nathanael hugging" which confuses everyone, "ok I've had enough, I'm gonna go ask them what's going on" Alya says and storms out the classroom, out of interest the rest follow her.

Marinette, Lila and Nathanael start walking in to the schools main entrance and Alya is waiting for them with everyone else to her side, Adrien notices everyone by the entrance so looks down from the scaffold. "Look we're all confused, Chloe show them the video" and Chloe show the video of Mari and Lila "however Chloe also says you two were hugging earlier today" she says as she points at Mari and Nath "and I saw Nath and Lila making out two days ago" Alix intervenes. "So we ask what's going on with you lot" Alya asks all three.

Marinette stepped forward and said "were dating each other" everyone questing them looked confused "wait, your dating Nath and Lila?" Rose asks "yes" all three of them say.  
They ask why and Lila starts explaining "well we started hanging around together and we realised that we liked each other more than we thought" Nath continues for her "after a while of thinking we tried having a three way relationship and it worked out better then we thought it would work so we kept going with it" everyone else starts to understand more "I thought you two liked Adrian?" Chloe asks "well I thought after what happened with me that he wouldn't take to kind to me" Lila says "and Adrian is way out of my league and I already embarrassed myself to much that he probably thinks I'm a joke" Mari says, Adrian looks down at Mari and feels a bit sad for Mari but is happy she found a relationship and feels a bit sad for Lila but can't deny that she was right. "So is everything clear?" Lila asks and everyone nods, "alright we'll be heading off to class now" as the three walk off the rest of the students start talking "so who wins?" Kim asks "well we were all kinda right but none of us were completely right either" Julika says "you know what, I think they win" everyone goes quiet.


End file.
